mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chichalee (Chichele)
About 'Chichalee' As I awoke, I thought to myself Great. Another nightmare and grabbed the cup of water from the bedside table. I took a few sips, wiping the sweat from my brow, and finally slid back off to sleep. The nightmare continued. My name is Tom Forrest. I work at The Mansion of Delights. These strange things, mostly nightmares, started happening last Monday. I believe it began with a colleague mentioning the name 'Chichele' to me at lunch. I thought nothing of it; a mere rumor in a Mansion filled with beasts and monsters alike. Then, that night - I had a dream. I woke up, in the dream. I was tied to a bed all day. All my friends from work were walking in at different parts of the day, however their eyes were all cut out and replaced with black. Creepy. Anyway they came in, simply whispering something - a word? It was at first too quiet to hear, but as the day went on it got louder... Chichalee. What a ridiculous word! The dream ended. The next day I went to work, and did the day as normal. No one spoke to me at all... Odd. I only work with another three people however, so I didn't find it THAT unusual. They didn't say a word all day, not even to each other! The same night, the dream returned. This time, it was more of a nightmare. I wasn't tied to the bed this time, but for some reason I couldn't get up from the bed. My friends were again walking into the room, this time more disfigured and messed up than before. They were screaming CHICHALEE this time, and also begging for help. They seemed to be in complete agony. As the last friend left the room, I noticed they had all gathered outside, now chanting 'Chichalee's' name. In the middle of my now-gathered-in-a-circle friends, a face grew out of the floor, smiling manically. I woke up at this point screaming, and felt like someone had been stuffing a pillow over my head the whole time I had been sleeping. Weird. The next day I decided not to go to work, and instead wanted to find out what my dreams actually meant. Shortly after start time, I got a call from my manager. It was Ted from the Mansion Cafe, and he asked Are you fucked up too then?. I told him I wasn't THAT bad, but I was too ill to come in and be around food. He understood, but told me my three colleagues were diagnosed with serious health conditions, therefore no one was working today! Apparently they were all coughing up blood, black tar and their eyes were bleeding profusely. Something was definitely wrong. I visited the Mansion library. It was three o clock, so Barry was doing his daily sweep around the sci-fi book section. I nodded at him to greet him, and he nodded back before saying anything. He hesitated, then asked what I was doing here. I told him I was ill and needed a book on nightmares. After an hour and a half of reading the book, it hadn't shed any light. I decided to visit one of the Mansion Doctors, one who specializes in dreams and the unknown. Dr. Lucross. Dr. Lucross took some initial tests, for example blood. He told me I seemed fine, and we both shared a laugh when I told him I had decided to take the day off as a result of the weird goings on. He then sat me down, and we talked seriously. Your nightmares... They are... They are.. Well. Ahem, I don't know how to describe it actually Thomas. Erm... Well this is awkward! He coughs and goes to continue. These nightmares... They are reality. ''Chichalee as you have heard it named as, is actually called Chichele (He spells it out on paper). Chichele is a master at trapping people in a dream state, but their bodies continue to survive in the real world. Your mind is infected with his prescence.'' I hesitate, and then stand up. Bullshit - I say, and then go to leave the room. No no no no no! You must not leave! I need to do more tests. You are not safe out there Mr. Forrest. I assure you. What can I do then, Doc? I asked. Silence. ...It is not that simple sir. He says. Your mind is HIS now, do you understand? Chichele is immensely powerful. Much like some of the things that live here at the Mansion - Chichele does not exist, however he will always be there. Waiting for someone to corrupt. Death is the only way out, Thomas. He finishes. Dr. Lucross then leaves the room, shaking his head violently as he does. I got up from the chair, my legs shaking and went to leave. As I grabbed the doorhandle, I felt great pain in my head and what sounded like screaming filled my ears. Chichele... I said. I had to stop this. That night, I went to draw my curtains and saw a face* in the window. It was horrific. My eyes felt like they needed to cry instantly when I saw it, and my ears went completely silent, much like when they pop. I turned away quickly; Oh... GOD that's horrible I think I said, shivering as I did. I felt sick. Looking back, it had gone but the experience had frightened me beyond anything ever. I went to bed that night with the lights on; it didn't help. The short sleep I did get was plagued by the same nightmare; worse than before with lot's more blood and pain. I could feel something scratching my eyeballs during the nightmare, which woke me up. Once I opened my eyes, I saw nothing. I stood up, and swallowed a lump in my throat. I wiped some tears from my face and walked to the bathroom. This is where I will leave my note, detailing everything that happened. This is the only way to end it. The knife feels cold in my hand. As I look into the mirror I can see him peering over my shoulder, only enough to taunt me and cause incredible pain inside. I'm sorry everyone. Goodbye.